


Enhanced

by MortimerLaVie



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal, Fingering, M/M, PWP, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortimerLaVie/pseuds/MortimerLaVie
Summary: Done for the RAM Secrect Santa. I have no regrets.  vampire Rick is horny.





	

It had been an accident becoming a vampire. Rick had messed with the wrong guy while too intoxicated. Of course Rick assumed that he would be able to escape  but of course he hadn’t been able to get away from the strong vampire.  The “Twilight asshole” had been enraged enough to actually turn him into a vampire  and leave him on his own. That night had sucked but that was also ok. What was NOT ok was the fact that now he was faced with a huge problem. His vampire state made all of his sense enhanced and THAT was a problem.

Before it was easy ti ignore but now that his senses were enhanced he could no longer ignore the lingering smell of arousal that came off of Morty. He knew Morty had a crush on him but it was simple to ignore when he was drunk. Rick no longer could get drunk since alcohol didn’t effect him. It was driving rick Crazy since Morty always moaned his name when he used him for  Jerk off Material. When Morty looked at him it was even more different. 

The vampire’s blood had made some of Rick’s skin smooth out and his aging regress back. He no longer Looked all that old(Still his foxy granpa self of course) But with More hair. His body didn’t look as fragile anymore and he looked like he was just pale from the lack of sun. Morty constantly had his eyes all over him. Always had the smell on him of arousal and it was driving Rick insane. He could barely take it anymore. Morty started to dress differently, started to mature and Rick’s attraction when from zero to 100 in the matter of months.

“Hey Rick!”

Rick looked up at Morty, his eyebrows drawn together. he had been thinking about last night when he had seen Morty drunk  for the first time. His shirt ridden up, his stomach exposed and his legs spread. He had been on the floor giggling as well as telling Rick how hot he looked. Apparently Morty didn’t “remember” but Rick could smell the Lie on Morty.

“Yeah?”  
“I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to this concert-”  
“I could fucking put on a concert.”

Rick wasn’t sure what he had meant to really say but that was what had come out. He could smell Morty’s arousal strong the moment he said it. Morty’s arousal was strongest when it came to him talking about his past. 

“You wanna see Grandpa shred the guitar?”

—————————————————————————————————-

Rick knew why he was doing this.He wanted to fuck Morty and this was the perfect opportunity to do it. They were home alone and Rick had told Morty he was going to show him some of his old shows. One particular show had footage of him back stage shirtless with his hand down his pants. Rick almost moaned out loud as he saw Morty’s eyes go wide and his lips part. He could smell how horny he was as the footage ended.

“Morty I can smell it you know.”

Morty stared at the floor for a while as Rick got up and walked in front of him. Morty opened his mouth to say something but rick unbuckled his pants startling him.

“You wanna fuck right? I can smell it on you all the time. I want it to and to be honest this pretending shit isn’t helping anyone.”  
“I-Rick-We-”  
“Look it’s simple. You want me right? I want you too.”

Morty stood up and Rick suddenly realized how tall he was. Rick moved in closed as Morty closed the distance. Rick moaned into the kiss as Morty moved his tongue against his moth demanding entrance. Rick let Morty explore his mouth, his tongue flicking against Rick’s sharp teeth. Morty’s hands awkwardly started to undo his own pants as Rick pushed his own pants down his legs.  He grabbed Morty’s hand and pressed it against his own hard cock causing the other to gasp and pull away. Rick finished undoing Morty’s pants as the Younger man started to stroke him.

“So you want me to suck you Off morty?”

Morty could hardly speak as Rick got onto his knees. Rick opened his mouth and slowly ( Of course to torture Morty) Side his mouth on the underside of Morty’s cock. He went back and forth at first mouthing it before coming back to the top and almost swallowing him whole. Morty’s Knees started to buckle as Rick came back to the tip with a pop.

“Sit down or you will fall.”

Morty nodded and did as he was told. Rick went back to Morty’s cock with a groaned as he started to slowly bob his head. Each time he went down he swallowed around him and came back up. Morty’s moans kept getting louder and loud until finally he was holding RIck’s head in place coming down his throat.Rick Swallowed all of it since he couldn’t really pulled back. 

“Oh sh-shit! Rick I am so-”  
“You were hotter when you were being rough Morty.”

Morty moaned as Rick got up  off the floor and showed him how hard he was.Rick lazily started to stroke himself as he sat on the couch and motioned for Morty to get on the couch.

“I wanna fuck you so back.”  
“F-fuck Rick…”  
“You know I could hear you last night. you were trying so hard to keep quiet.You kept moaning my name and fuck Morty…. I wanted to Fuck you so badly. You want me to fuck you?”

Morty Nodded eagerly as he started to get hard again. He had just come but the thought of Rick actually being inside of him was causing him to be hard  once again.  

“Turn around for me. I wanna finger you.”

Morty nodded as he got onto his knees on the couch. Rick leaned over and gave a gently bit to one of Morty’s ass cheeks right before his licked his index finger. He figure that spit was better then nothing at all. Rick was surprised how easily he was able to press a finger into Morty’s ass.

“Damn, looks at that…..”  
“F-fuck Rick More.”

Rick started to stroke himself as he started to pump his finger faster inside of Morty. He was searching for his prostate, trying to get him even more desperate for him.

“You finger yourself before Morty?”  
“Y-yeah.”  
“Who do you think about when you fuck yourself Morty? “

Rick slapped Morty’s ass when he only moaned in response.

“Tell me.”  
“F-fuck- You Rick. I imagine it’s you!”

 Rick pulled out his finger and licked 2 of his fingers.

“How many can you take right now because I don’t know how long I can -”  
“Just fuck me Rick! P-please.”

Rick slapped his ass again  as he pressed both finger into Morty.

“Show me and I might give you want you want.”

Morty sank back on Rick’s finger moaning and  slowly started to ride him. Rick watched as Morty kept taking him in and going faster in the process. It was painful to watch as all he wanted to do was fuck Morty. He wanted to make sure that he would be ok. Rick removed his fingers and slapped Morty’s ass again as he got onto his knees.

“I can’t wait anymore. Tell me if it hurts and we will stop.”

Morty only nodded as he tried to press against Rick’s cock. Rick moaned as he licked his own hand and this started to stroke himself right before slowly pressing in. Rick went slowly even though it was torture because the last thing he actually wanted was to hurt his Morty. Finally inside Morty tried to move But Rick held his hips in place.

“Wait a moment Morty….. Fuck your so tight.”  
“Shit RIck your so big.”

Rick moaned as he felt himself throb. Finally when Rick figure that he was ready he went slowly enjoying the tightness and how Morty sounded under him. After a few moments of going slow Morty had enough.

“R-Rick just fuck me. I w-wait for way too-please Rick.”

Morty looked at him and Rick braced his hands on each side of Morty’s head as he kissed the side of his mouth.

“Remember when you can’t walk you asked for it.”

Rick started to  thrust harder and faster into Morty while holding his hips in a tight Grip.

“F-fuck Morty your ass is so perfect for my Cock. I wanna be wrapped in it all the time.”

Morty threw his head back suddenly with a loud yelp.

“R-Rick there! More do it there!.”

Rick Grinned as he adjusted his thrusts and made sure to keep hitting that bundle in side of Morty. Morty was a mess as he got closer to his own orgasm.

“Rick! Rick I-I’m gonna-I’m gonna-”  
“Fuck Morty Fuck!”

As Morty came Rick wasn’t sure what possessed him. He bite Morty’s shoulder as he Thrust as hard as he could one last time inside of him. His orgasm wash over him as he felt Morty tighten around him and twitch. Finally coming down from his High he pulled away. Morty’s neck was bleeding but other then that he looked thoroughly fucked. Rick pulled out causing them both to moan from being over sensitive. Rick sat on the couch as Morty laid on his front.

“Damn….. that was hot. sorry about bitting you.”

Rick grinned as he heard Morty Mumble something. 

“What was that??”  
“I-I said I like it.”

Rick slapped Morty’s ass causing him to yelp.

“I guess you can be my blood donor from now on then. In exchange you can use m cock how ever you want.”

Morty groaned again but didn’t move. Rick laughed as he turned on the TV. he could get used to being a vampire if it meant being able to Fuck Morty.


End file.
